codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyler Lawson (TPF)
Tyler Lawson was a United States Army soldier that served from 2004 to 2030. Rising to the rank of Sergeant Major, Tyler went through the 75th Ranger Regiment and 1st SFOD-D. Serving as a Tier One operator for over 26 years, Tyler is one of the most experienced operators when it comes to clandestine missions. Operating behind enemy lines and working with locals, Tyler became one of the most important operators that no one will ever know about. Early Life Born to Richard and Paige Lawson on May 9th 1985, Tyler grew up in Telluride, Colorado. With two older sisters, he spent his time alone learning to snowboard, kayak and mountain bike. Being an avid outdoors man, Tyler became a tour guide and later a snowboard instructor during the resort seasons. Spending less time at home, Tyler enjoyed being out in the wilderness and by himself. Struggling through his academic years and not making many friends when his family moved outside of Denver, Colorado. Tyler found himself alone and picked on. While his family remained successful in the academic and business world, Tyler struggled. Getting teased by his sisters for struggling, he found himself with no one to talk to. Graduating from high school, Tyler barely passed and went to community college while is sisters went to Stanford University. When his parents told him to try harder, Tyler struggled in his year at community college and made no progress. Thrown out of the house for lack of caring and not trying, Tyler felt he was betrayed by his family and had no where to go. He enlisted in the US Army where he would train to become a US Army Ranger. Not telling anyone what he was going to do, he shipped out to Fort Benning. United States Army 75th Ranger Regiment Training (2004-2005) After passing Basic Training and Parachute School, Private First Class Lawson went on to tryout for the US Army Rangers. There he put his determination to work and became a strong candidate for the program. Passing the training in 2005, Tyler went on to Sniper School where he worked on becoming an effective marksman for the Rangers. Working at his craft, Tyler graduated in the top percentile of his class and was ready for combat. Operator Training Course (2005-2006) The Specialist was selected as one of twenty Rangers to attempt the Regimental Reconnaissance Company Operator Training Course. As a young Ranger, Tyler teamed up with a friend name Austin and they worked together to pass the OTC. Due to passing the OTC, they went through NCO School and brought up to the rank of Sergeant. Once passing OTC, Tyler became fluent in Russian and Pashto. Focusing on the two languages that have the most hostile forces, Tyler became a valuable asset for the RRC and their objectives. Now a Sergeant and an RRC Operator, Tyler is ready for combat and his first assignment. Assignment Passing the OTC and doing more specialized training, Tyler was assigned to RRC Team Three. Four Rangers from the RRC who would operate on battlefields that didn't exist. Working with DEVGRU, 24th STS and 1st SFOD-D, Tyler would be deployed with a sniper team. Once deployed, the Team Three became known as AFO Hornet and works with the locals on gathering intelligence, using air strikes to eliminate targets and keeping the world safe. Operation Iraqi Freedom (2007-2009) Deploy to Iraq, Tyler and AFO Hornet worked with the locals on rooting out insurgents that were embedded in friendly villages. Forcing them out of hiding, Tyler was able to assassinate terrorist leaders. Discovering the Inner Circle, Tyler and AFO Hornet began to hunt the enemies that aligned themselves with the Inner Circle. Operating deep behind enemy lines, AFO Hornet would often be in Pakistan hunting their leads. Throughout his four deployments during Operation Iraqi Freedom, Tyler would be awarded a Silver Star and three Bronze Stars for his actions against the Inner Circle and OpFor. Gaining the nickname Reaper, Tyler worked on becoming a deadlier sniper working with DEVGRU and 1st SFOD-D. Still a Sergeant, Tyler had a long career in the Special Operations Force where he would become a force to be reckoned with. Operation Enduring Freedom (2009-2011) Following the detonation of a nuclear warhead in 2009 and the failed attempt to bomb the Eastern Seaboard, AFO Hornet and Tyler began hunting the Inner Circle and OpFor in Afghanistan on the border of Pakistan and Afghanistan. Often crossing into Pakistan, AFO Hornet was successful with hunting down enemies that were attempting to sell weapons and supplies. Continuing to operate deep behind enemy lines, the AFO teams were forcing Inner Circle operatives out into the open for the CIA to capture and interrogate. Able to take in the enemies that were trying to cause terror on the United States, AFO Hornet and Tyler were able to successfully keep the United States safe without anyone knowing. Serving on three deployments, Tyler continued to rack up a medal count for his operations and actions after each mission. Operation Odyssey Dawn (2011-2012) With Inner Circle sightings in Libya, AFO teams were sent in to hunt them down and secure any weapons that were being traded within. Using the airstrikes and riots as cover, the AFO teams were able to operate behind the lines without anyone ever knowing they were there. Once securing the operatives and bringing them back, AFO Hornet and the other teams were put on standby in case they needed to go back out. Returning to their roots, AFO Hornet and Tyler operated behind lines that didn't exist and no one knew they were there. With their success on stay in the dark, they were able to extract the information they needed without having to fire a shot and get shot at. Due to his actions, Tyler was promoted to Staff Sergeant for his actions and tried out for the 1st SFOD-D after getting encouraged by a lot of Delta operators. 1st SFOD-D Training (2012-2014) Now a prospective Delta operator, Tyler was much more prepared for the work that Delta would ask of him. Coming fresh off a deployment, Tyler excelled in the training and worked with many instructors who he had served with in the field. Once passing the OTC, Tyler became a force to be reckoned with now that he had the best training and soldiers to operate with. Improving his sniping and spotting, Tyler became fluent in Arabic where he could help interpret the messages that were being said. Able to speak three languages now, Tyler became a powerful asset for the US Army Special Operations Command and United States Special Operations Command. Now a Sergeant First Class, Tyler is one of the most experienced Tier One operators coming out of his class. Assignment Assigned to G Squadron, Tyler was assigned to AFO Phoenix. A Delta sniper team that continues to operate behind enemy lines like AFO Hornet. As an excellent marksman and spotter, Tyler would become one of the best AFO operators that would stand in the elite group. Able to deploy anywhere, strike anyone and secure anything, Tyler would be apart of the team that is the spearhead of all operations in the globe. Operation Red Bear (2015-2016) With the Inner Circle massing on Ukraine's border. AFO Grizzly and two other AFO teams moved into the area where they were able to drop coordinated strikes with Ukraine military. Able to push back the enemy for a time, that soon ended when the Russian army invaded the United States for the airport massacre. AFO Grizzly pushed into Russia where they moved on to take out various Inner Circle operatives to prevent any more operations. During the Invasion of Europe, Tyler and AFO Grizzly moved being the invading force assassinating Generals and Inner Circle operatives. Hunting with German, Polish and American SOFs, AFO Grizzly were able to stop the invasion of Europe be far less bloodier than it was intended to be. With the Russian surrender, Tyler and AFO Grizzly returned back to the United States. Considered the most controversial of all raids from Delta, AFO Grizzly remained behind enemy lines and leveling enemy buildings with effective airstrikes. Continuing to execute high value targets and operatives, AFO Grizzly was able to help stop the invasion of Russia become much easier than they anticipated it to be, Losing no one in AFO Grizzly, they were given a Presidential Unit Citation behind closed doors for their actions. Operation Illiad Night (2017-2020) With the Inner Circle destroyed and Russia in trouble, weapons were stolen and the United States sent AFO Grizzly along with six other AFO Teams to secure the weapons. Operating across the globe, AFO Grizzly continued to be the spearhead of the operations. Taking down the weapons and securing the leaders, they were able to stop the flow of weapons and secure them before falling into the wrong hands. Hunting enemies across the globe, Tyler and AFO Grizzly were able to secure weapons that would cause mass damage to the civilian population. Promoted to Master Sergeant in 2020, Tyler continues to operate with AFO Grizzly as the second-in-command and sniper leader. With five deployments, Tyler and AFO Grizzly continued to perform at the top of their game and protect the world. Operation Gothic Knight (2020-2024) Hunting down African warlords working with South American warlords, AFO Grizzly would deploy between the two continents to eliminate enemies. Taking out cartel leaders, weapon traders and nuclear scientists, AFO Grizzly was able to bring stability to a region that lacked stability for the longest time. With their operations, AFO Grizzly was successful in their missions over the four years. Deploying three times, Tyler and AFO Grizzly were able to secure the big shipments. Awarded another Silver Star and two Bronze Medals, Tyler become one of the most decorated soldiers in Delta. Serving in the top unit of the AFO group, he was able to become the best sniper and set the bar for the next enemy. His actions have defined what an AFO sniper must do and be when out in the battlefield. Senior Enlisted Leader G Squadron SEL (2024-2026) As the Senior Enlisted Leader of G Squadron, Tyler would focus on G Squadron and the actions of the Advance Force Operation group. Reporting to a Lieutenant Colonel, Tyler would assess the strength of each AFO team and see where they could go. Keeping in touch with his team, Tyler was able to watch their progress as a AFO Team. Tyler had no problems adjusting to the change of role, being able to relay information to someone quickly, Tyler was able to perform his job extremely well. He balanced his time between Fort Bragg and Colorado where he was able to do what he loves and be with the people he loves. His ability to assess and give a proper report made him extremely valuable to the 1st SFOD-D. 1st SFOD-D Training SEL (2026-2028) Being a Senior Enlisted Leader of the Training Sector of the 1st SFOD-D, Tyler would oversee recruits coming in and be on the board that asked them questions. Being one of the toughest enlisted leaders, Tyler wanted to make sure that he was getting the best out of the soldiers that were coming into the group. His ruthlessness in questioning was respected among the other board members. Only coming down twice to be on the board, Tyler was able to spend more time at home and prepare questions that he would ask. Spending a total of six times questioning upcoming operators, he was able to keep in contact with the operators that were still serving and come back to see the development of other operators underway. 1st SFOD-D Safety SEL (2028-2030) Serving as the Safety Senior Enlisted Leader, Tyler would assess Delta Operator's equipment to make sure everything they were doing was safe. Overseeing parachute exercises, room clearings, field operations and many more. Tyler would pull teams aside to show them how to execute their tasks better and give them tips on how to be a safer team in the field. Known to be the calm and quiet soldier, Tyler worked with operators on safety during marksmanship and how to not give yourself tinnitus. Also teaching operators various techniques he used throughout his career, let the operators know that there is always more than one way to approach a situation. Tyler also assessed the Drill Instructors to ensure that they weren't harming the incoming candidates. Retirement With 26 years of service, Sergeant Major Tyler Lawson retired from the 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment - Delta. Spending 18 years with the 1st SFOD-D, Tyler became an extremely decorated and respected operator among the community of the American Special Operation Forces. His time in the military has come to an end and he wishes to spend the rest of his time with his wife and children in Colorado. Service Assignments * 2004 - 2006 - US Army 75th Ranger Regiment, Training. * 2007 - 2012 - Regimental Reconnaissance Battalion, Advance Force Operations Hornet. Designated Spotter and Marksman. * 2012 -2014 - 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment - Delta, Training. * 2014 - 2024 - 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment - Delta, Advance Force Operations Phoenix. Designated Spotter and Marksman. * 2024 - 2026 - 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment - Delta, G Squadron. Senior Enlisted Leader. * 2026 - 2028 - 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment - Delta, Training Board. Senior Enlisted Leader. * 2028-2030 - 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment - Delta, Safety Board - Senior Enlisted Leader Date of Ranks * Sergeant (E-5) - 2005 - 2009 * Staff Sergeant (E-6) - 2009 - 2014 * Sergeant First Class (E-7) - 2014 - 2020 * Master Sergeant (E-8) - 2020 - 2024 * Sergeant Major (E-9) - 2024 - 2030 Notable Awards * Silver Star - Four Total * Bronze Star - Fourteen Total * Presidential Unit Citation - 2016 * Oversea Service Bars - Twelve Total * Service Bars - Six Total Equipment Apart of a sniper team, Tyler was given the M110 SASS as his primary rifle. With a suppressor, bipod, B-10 scope with a MOA Scale Type 1 and an advanced laser. The goal is to have an effective rifle that can be used from any range that the M107 .50 Cal sniper cannot hit. Tyler often uses the rifle as a quick way to advance on his enemies without them knowing he's there. With his primary a sniper rifle, Tyler carries an SMG rather than an AR or a Carbine. The MP7A1 replaces the H&K 416 AR. With a suppressor, forward grip, eotech holographic scope and an advanced laser, Tyler is able to provide effective close range support without the enemy knowing he is there. The quiet SMG proves to be the best combo between the sniper and his sidearm. Using a Beretta M9 his 22 years, Tyler kept a stock variant on him and never used a different sidearm. Knowing that it would never fail him in combat, Tyler kept full faith that his sidearm would never fail him throughout all of his firefights. In the 22 years of combat service, it never did. When retiring, Tyler bought his Beretta and it's the only firearm in his house. Personality Known to be a quiet and strong soldier, Tyler has built a reputation in the AFO community that he can get the job done when he's focused. During battles, he's proven himself to be effective with his orders and give the right ones. Outside of deployments, Tyler is known to be laid back and extremely easy to approach. He's hard to hate outside of deployments and becomes great friends with strangers. Picked on when he was younger, Tyler struggled to connect with people and build relationships. Due to these issues, Tyler often stayed away from the large groups while making one or two friends. As he moved up in the military, he became more comfortable working with the small teams he was in. Joining Delta, he felt the most comfortable and at home. In 2007, Tyler moved back to Denver, Colorado where he worked on rebuilding the relationships he barely has with his family. Working relentlessly, Tyler made up for the lost time he had and tried to do everything to be involved with the family he has. He never gave up on his family and always tried to repair the relationships that he felt he broke over the years. One to keep perfecting his craft, Tyler worked on his job and becoming the best he could. Working with trainers and practicing outside of drills, Tyler found himself prepared for more situations than he was able to handle. When his team showed the same intensity, Tyler felt he was on the same level as the rest of his team and they were able to beat anyone who stepped in their way. Relationships Family Tyler had a hard time with his family. The one struggling while the rest were successful, Tyler never spent time with his family. Forced through school, Tyler struggled to get C's while his sisters were going to top schools in the country. Due to feeling dumb and stupid, Tyler enlisted in the military and cut off communications with his family for three years. Which he later regretted and felt that he needed to make up for it. After no contact for three years, Tyler moved back to Colorado and moved into Denver with a teammate from the RRC. There he was able to talk to his family about his new line of work, keeping everything classified since he wasn't able to keep them in the loop with what really happened. He attended his Tiffany's wedding in 2007 and then Alyssa's in 2008. Rebuilding the relationships, he was able to keep his family. Marriage Moving back to Colorado in 2007, Tyler met Rebecca as he was moving into his house. Knowing that she was a friend of his older sister, Tyler avoided her until Alyssa gave him the ok to date her. Their first date was unlike anything she ever been on since she went to shoot guns with Tyler at a gun range. Shortly after, the two began dating. Tyler was a AFO Operator for the RRC and Rebecca was a wealthy lawyer in Denver, the two struggled to find common ground. Tyler took her kayaking, hiking, camping and sky diving when he was home for deployments. Building relationships with the AFO Operator, Rebecca began to understand and respect Tyler's line of work. In 2011, Tyler proposed to Rebecca and planned to marry her after his deployment in 2012. The two had Daniel in 2014 and Madison in 2016. Constantly spending time with his children, Tyler did everything in his power to stay close to his family and make a positive impact on their lives. Being a university dropout, Tyler didn't want the same thing that happened to him, happen to his children. Category:Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Male